The present invention relates to a hand-lever device for a trimmer provided to operate a driven member such as a throttle valve of an internal combustion engine via a cable and, in particular, to a hand-lever device provided in the vicinity of a grip portion of a handle of a trimmer such as a hedge trimmer and a grass trimmer and which is suitable for operating the throttle valve to be opened and closed through a throttle cable.